Something Important
by xXMaikXx
Summary: hmmm.. It's an Advanceshipping AaMAYL Ash & May SatoHaru etc.storie :P...Read to find out!pls R
1. Hints

Me: Yay I'm the owner of Pokémon!!!

Ash: uh no you aren't!

Me: I'm not? Oh but I thought so hehe….

Ash: Oh brother O.o

Disclaimer: Maik does not own Pokémon or the character or else you think

**Something Important**

**Chapter 1**

Our heroes are walking…ugh… No, no they aren't walking; they are at the Maple residence.

May and Max wanted to see their Parents and Brock and Ash (and don't forget Pikachu) came along with them. Ash Had a Crush on May since they first met.

First they entered, they smelled something good.

"Food!" said Ash and May in unison. When they noticed, both started to blush slightly.

"Look at these two lovebirds" whispered Max to Brock. "They should be a couple Brock" continued Max. "Ya, I know, but we can't force them to confess! They must do it on their own

Way." answered Brock. "Yeah you're right." Max started a little sadness in his voice "Ash hasn't the courage to tell her!" Max finished. "But May has." Snickered Brock.

"Brock, Max are you two coming?" Asked May "your food begins to get cold!" "Or we can eat it for you." Ash laughed.

"No! We are coming." screamed Max. Brock just only grinned at this.

After Lunch, the four went outside to sit on a big branch of a tree that was out there. They sat there **(A/N: in this order: Max Brock May and Ash)** watching the beautiful sunset after a hard day.

May wanted to lean back, but then noticed that there wasn't anything, but it was too late. As she began to fall, she noticed something on her back. It was Ash's hand that held her up and she got her balance again. She looked him straight in his auburn eyes. She blushed as she saw her saviour, but he just smiled.

"Th-Thanks." May stuttered. "You're welcome." He replied grinning. After that event they continued looking at the sunset when…

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed

"Aaahh" May shouted

"Pikachu! May!" screamed Ash

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" said a pink haired woman.

"It seems to me loud and clear!" said a blue haired man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobba, Wobba"

"Mime, Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket!" Max, Brock and Ash shouted in unison.

"Give May and Pikachu back!" Ash yelled. May was hanging at a rope and Pikachu was in the usual box.

"No Twerp, we're going to win!" said Jessie

"After so much to work, we deserved it!" said James with tears in his eyes.

"Ya dat's right Twoips and you can't do anything." Laughed Meowth

"I don't think so!" Ash shot back "Sceptile I choose you!" Ash yelled "Leafblade go!" commanded Ash. With this, he cut the rope; Ash positioned himself under the Balloon and caught May in a "fresh married style". May blushed crimson red, but Ash didn't seem to notice. "Gotcha" he smiled. Brock and Max stood there grinning at May's face. "Sceptile, Bullet seed now!" Ash shouted.

The Bullet seed hit the surface of the balloon and broke it.

"Wow that was early this time" said James

"Yeah you're right" said Jessie"

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the three shouted.

Ash let May down to catch Pikachu and opened the box

"Pikapika" smiled Pikachu. "Oh, hey buddy. Hope you're ok? Ash asked. Pikachu simply nodded

"When you're ready Ash, can we go inside now?" Max asked

"Max don't be so impolitely!" May said

"Wow danger time! Don't pretend you darling May!" shot Max

"WH-What?" stuttered May blushing a little redder "oh Max shut up!" she yelled

"If you say so!" snickered Max who walked off to the others

She stood there silently but her attention then went to a voice she hear

"May are you coming?" asked Ash

"Ugh... no I don't think so. I want to look at the sunset" she replied

"Ok! Smell ya later May!" he said and walked off

May sat down on the branch again and was in a deep train of thoughts. "_Why where I'm blushing when Ash caught me? Hmmm… but it was so warm and I felt so safety…Wait! What am I thinking? But anyway he is really cute…No! Not again… I don't like him like that, do I? No I don't! But he's handsome…ok… I think I have a crush on him." _She blushed slightly at the silent compliments she made him and smiled. "_I think I have to ask someone about this… maybe Brock? No he doesn't even get a girl for himself"_ she giggled at this.

"Rose?" asked a green haired boy

"Wahhh" with that she fell down from the branch and rubbed her back "ouch" she said "Drew why do you have to sneak up?"

"Oh, sorry May" He offered her his hand and she excepted it.

"Uhm Drew?" She asked blushing"Yeah what is it?" He said "there is something important I have to ask you…

Whoa Cliffhanger I'm so bad xD


	2. Confessing

Me: Hey guys sry that I update so late!

Ash: yeah you are a little slowpoke

Me: oh man shut up, I was just… uh… busy… yeah that's it! I was busy

Ash: If you say so…

Disclaimer: Maik doesn't own Pokémon or the characters or anything else you think

Both: Enjoy!

**Something Important**

**Chapter 2**

"Ok shoot". Said Drew calmly.

"There is a Boy I really like and I don't know how to tell him. Can you give me advice?" she asked him cutely.

Meanwhile…

"What is taking her so long?" wondered Ash aloud.

"Hmm… I dunno." Said Max

"She is definite watching the sunset." Said Ash

"Uh sure, but it's already dark outside!" Said Brock

"Oh yeah sure it is…hehehe" laughed Ash nervously and blushed of embarrassment "I think I'm going out and find her" decided Ash

"Pika pi" said is little long-time friend.

"Sure you can go with me buddy" responded Ash smiling.

"Pikachu" cued it happily

Meanwhile…

"Just tell him the way you are feeling and be yourself. Don't be scared about rejection!" said Drew. After this Ash came up and hid behind a bush.

"Thank you Drew" said May as she hugged him **(A/N: that's the only scene that Ash saw)**

Ash was in shock as he saw this. He felt the jealousy building up in him and tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Pika?" asked a concerned Pikachu his master and friend.

"Huh? Oh I will be alright. I just want the best for May. When she's happy, than I'm happy, too." He wanted to hold the tears back but one escaped. Pikachu noticed this and his concern increased more. "Pikapi?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah I'm sure about that! You can go ahead to May's house… I think I'm staying a little outside." He said. "Pika" nodded it its head.

After that we found Ash on the Branch of the Tree starring at the moon. "_I missed my chance to tell her"_ he thought "_I should be lucky for her…"_ he felt a last tear flowing down his cheek.

Meanwhile…

May just returned to her house seeing Brock and Max sitting at the Table while Max was patting Pikachu.

"Where is Ash" she asked happily **(A/N: she's not happy of the fact that Ash isn't there if you think so!)**

"He said he is out looking for you, but he didn't come back. Just Pikachu over here." Said Brock as pointed on Pikachu.

"Hmm…I didn't see him." She said as she began to worry. "But I think I know where he is"

After that she ran outside in hope to find him and confess her feelings.

A few Minutes later she was at the Tree and spotted a Person sitting on it. "_I knew it!_" she thought. It turned out to be Ash. She began to climb up the Tree and sat next to him.

She wanted to start a conversation "Hey Ash" she said "Oh eh… Hey May" he said but still starring at the moon. _"Wow he's cute in the moonlight"_ she turned light red at this but for her luck, Ash still watched the moon. "What are you doing? And why ware you alone?" she asked

"Well I was thinking about some stuff and… I'm alone here because I went alone to search you and I saw you 'talking' and I didn't want to disturb you two."

"What stuff were you thinking about? Like battle Tactics?" she asked

"Uh n-no more like…uh… P-people" stuttered Ash

"Oh" was the only thing she said_ "Probably he is thinking about Misty_" she thought. _"But I have to try… but maybe that will just ruin our friendship! Oh man! Ok May; No time for fear just say it."_ May took a deep breath and began talking.

"Uh Ash? There is something I have to tell you!" she said and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"_Ok May this is it"_ she thought. "Well, we know each other a long time now, right?" yeah… go on" "and I wanted to say that it means a lot to me how often you'd save me and that you teached me a lot and without you I wouldn't be as good as I'm today. I just wanted to say that…" she was too nervous to go on so she decided to make a move. She tapped him on the shoulder and leaned slowly in. He turned around only to meet sweet and warm lips that covered his. He widened his eyes in shock and saw that May had her eyes closed and was kissing him. His heartthrob was going faster and faster with hers in unison he discovered the wonderful feeling of being kissed. She kissed him gently, but after a while she let go and opened her eyes again. "I wanted to say I love you Ash! I love you more than everything in my live" He was just stunned of what had happened before.

"May I-I feel the same way!" said Ash his voice finally recovered. "But I thought you like Drew, I mean I saw you two hugging and"- but was cut off by May who put her finger on his lip to satisfy him. "I just asked for advice how to tell you… it was just a friendly hug" "ok" was the only thing he said. She then leaned in for another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. He gave in and kissed her back. She put her hands away from his cheek and put them around his neck and he put his on the little of her back.

Nearly in the bushes…

"Ha! Looks like I won the bet!" snickered Brock "You owe me 1 pokedollar"

"Oh man how could I bet on Ash in things like this" whined Max

Little Flashback…

"I bet that May is the one who is making the move" said Brock

"No Ash is the one I think" protested Max

"Hmm… ok let's make a bet! The winner get's 1 Pokedollar!" suggested Brock

"Ok you're on!"

End Flashback

Me: And? Was it bad? Was it good? Please Rewiev

Ash: are you going to make more chapters?

Me: No I don't think so… to write this story wasn't as funny as I expected to write! But I have already a new idea for a better story!

Ash: I'm already curios


End file.
